Loving an Elf
by Golshad
Summary: Female Harry Potter! Ava Potter falls asleep while taking her O.W.L. for History of Magic and instead of having the vision from the Dark Lord; she meets someone, who is out of her world.
1. Chapter 1

Loving an Elf

Summary: Female Harry Potter! Ava Potter falls asleep while taking her O.W.L. for History of Magic and instead of having the vision from the Dark Lord; she meets someone, who is out of her world.

AN: I do not own anything of Harry Potter or of The Lord of the Rings. I thank **the black sea reaper **for letting me to adopt this story.

Chapter 1: Prologue

Ava Potter was never sure how their dreams connected, but she was glad for it. He was always there ready to comfort her and or offer advice whenever she needed it. He was perfect. It was no wonder that she would fall in love with him. She was extremely lucky that he loved her back as well. Never before had Ava been this happy and content in her life. She would never let go and would never take it for granted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The First Dream

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Scene Break)

Ava Potter is fifteen years old. Her hair is midnight black and it's just passed her shoulders, she was lucky that it was not a rat's nest like her father's hair. Her eyes were like bright emeralds that sparkle in the sunlight. And due to taking an eye correcting potion, something happened that allowed her to see up to a mile and a half away very clearly. Her skin has a light tan and her chest is a bit bigger than average. There were rumors going around that the more magic one has, bigger the assets that they have. Ava was a lively person, but recently, she is not as lively as she used to be due to the stress of OWLs and everything else.

Right now, Ava was working the OWL for History of Magic, well at least trying to. She was feeling so very tired that she could barely keep her eyes open, it was like someone cast a sleeping jinx on her. Soon enough, she fell asleep and suddenly found herself standing in an empty Great Hall.

'What on earth happened?' Ava thought to herself. The last thing that she was in Binns' classroom taking a test. She was being to worry as she could hear nothing, when one could usually hear talking or movement around the castle constantly. No one could hear dead silence during the school year.

"Where am I?" A male voice with a strange accent broke the silence. The voice has a bell like sound to it.

Ava spun around to see a tall man with pointy ears, standing behind her looking at his surroundings; he had not noticed her yet. He had golden hair that reached mid back. He was very handsome that it would put a Veela to shame, if they ever saw him.

"I think that you had somehow ended up in my dream," Ava spoke causing the man to jump in surprise and spin around to face her.

"Who are you? And where am I?" The man asked as he continued to study her closely.

"I'm Ava Potter and we are standing in Hogwarts' Great Hall." Ava answered him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Ava. My name is Glorfindel. What is this Hogwarts? And where is it located?" Glorfindel asked as he went back to studying his surroundings. When he caught sight of the ceiling of the Great Hall, his expression was filled with awe and wonder.

Ava felt disbelief flood her body at Glorfindel not knowing about Hogwarts, since it's so famous and he is definitely magical. But she explained anyways, "Hogwarts is a school somewhere in the northern part of Scotland and it's where I and other children learn magic."

Glorfindel looked to be shocked as he began to study her even closer as he spoke, "So you have magic, that's interesting. But I never heard of the places that you speak of."

Ava could only blink in shock. For someone to not know or at least heard of Scotland before, is very mind numbing and possibly meant that he might not be from her world and besides, he seemed to be a bit too real for her mind to make up, so she asked, "Where are you from, Glorfindel?"

"I'm from Rivendell of Middle-Earth, Lady Ava," Glorfindel answered.

Since she never heard of Middle-Earth before, something clicked inside her mind and she suggested, "I think that we are from different worlds. Because somehow I know that my own mind would not make you up."

Glorfindel thought for a moment before nodding, "That would make sense. But how are we connected?"

Ava shrugged, "I don't know how this is possible, but I will research it. I should be able to discover something at least."

Before Glorfindel could say anything, the world around them began to shift and they both realized that they were waking up and they did not have a chance to say goodbye.

Ava woke up and saw that only five minutes had passed and she picked up her quill again and continued on the test, while making plans on what to research in the library.

'I hope that I will meet Glorfindel again. It is nice to have someone to just talk to without worrying about them using what I tell them against me later on,' Ava thought to herself. He seemed to be nice and it was very nice to not be recognized for things that she didn't do and does not judge her immediately because the newspapers calling her insane and among other things.

(Scene Break)

In Rivendell…

Glorfindel sat up in his bed, wondering what had just happened was real. He never thought that other worlds existed, let alone even meet someone from a different world, even if it was in his dreams. He will have to ask Gandalf, who will be in Rivendell in a couple of days, about this.

He would not mind meeting Ava again. He could tell that she has a pure soul, even though seeing the dark side of life and he could tell that she looks like she needs a friend who would not judge her.

AN:I promise you that I will update a new chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ave stand from her bed in the old black home and slowly make her way to the meeting point.

The mysterious man ( elf now she knew )came back to her dreams again and again . Her heart sings for love of her life. Glorfindel was from another world, Arda. Elfs what a wonderful people! It was thanks to Glorfindel advices that she survived the war. Oh how naive she had been! Believing dumbeldore! Looking up to that goat as her mentor!

Never again she will be that idiot little girl! She came to close loosing Sirius. Who taught that old families like Malfoys will become her allies!? Lucius was a big help in winning the war.

Her connection to Glorfindel always was a question to everyone. The best answer was from Glorfindel's friend Lord Elrond that the connection was because the will of the valar ,but why for? That he knew not.

Later one night old families came to her and in that meeting she found out that wizards are descendants from elfs that somehow have come here from arda. It was completely possible that valar wants them to come back and her connection to Glorfindel was the message. Everyone knew that time was running tin for wizarding world! Muggles! They were really close to discovering them.

So everyone gathered and project started.

Lord Greengrass was almost sure that as soon as they get to arda they'll became elfs like they're ancestors. It wasn't a sure thing but made everyone hopeful.

As soon as researching team finds out how to travel everyone star packing everything even buildings. Noting for muggles! All of the magic users and magical creatures came to meeting point.

She didn't said a word to Glorfindel about the project at first because she didn't wanted to give him hope for something maybe impossible and later because a surprise will do him some good.

So now in the ending she looked around to her family and friends slowly she turns and start walking through portal.

Sometime later Ave potter takes her first breath upon arda.

**AN:****This chapter is meant to give an overview **


End file.
